An Unexpected Development
by fayecate
Summary: "Well. This was the last thing he anticipated. As his eyes traveled along the gentle slope of her neck, Jughead realized he quite enjoyed looking at her"


Between 1x05 and 1x106- a look into Jughead's developing feelings for Betty

Well. This was the last thing he anticipated. As his eyes traveled along the gentle slope of her neck, Jughead realized he quite enjoyed looking at her. The way her mouth quirked when Veronica made a quip. The bounce of her ponytail as she hurried to the counter to order a second vanilla milkshake. Less innocently, the movement of her pink lips as they closed around a fresh cherry. He knew the cherry was her favorite part of a milkshake, and watching her, he decided he couldn't agree more. Usually keenly observant, Jughead noticed he had lost track of the entire conversation and now all eyes were on him.

"I need more fries," he said abruptly, sliding out of the booth. Smooth. He knew Archie and Veronica wouldn't question his behavior, but Betty Cooper was a clever girl. She was always one step ahead of the others, right at his own pace. Leaning against the counter with a sigh, he recalled a heated debate they'd had in second grade.

" _You're wrong Jughead Jones," she'd insisted, white blonde bangs fluttering in the autumn breeze, "I saw you gave Ginger Lopez your last roll of Smarties yesterday. You don't think all girls are gross."_

" _Quit it Betts," he'd hissed, scuffing his shoe on the pavement, "I'm not like Archie. I just didn't want it and Ginger did, that's all."_

" _One day Juggy, you're going to wanna kiss a girl, maybe even Gin-ger," she had teased, tugging on his sleeve. He'd wrinkled his nose and pushed her away with a noise of disgust._

" _No way, Betts, no way."_

She'd been right, as always. He wanted to walk back to the booth and ask the others to leave. He imagined sitting next to her, wiping away the whipped cream that lingered on her bottom lip with his thumb. God, he wanted to kiss her then. Instead, he bit down on another french fry, trying to savor the taste when all he wanted on his lips was hers. They were all going through so much, everything moving far too quickly or not quickly enough. He remembered the way her eyes glistened as she spoke about Polly, but the thought of her sadness was eclipsed by the memory of that smile she'd given him when he'd went to her room before the funeral. Betty was never subtle in her signals of attraction, but never did he believe they'd be given to him. Under the booth, he felt his foot knock against another's. Was it hers? Was it Archies's? This was getting to be ridiculous, he thought, as his heart began to race. He met her gaze from across the table, clear and unwavering. Betty Cooper saw him, with a knowing half-smile.

"Earth to Scully and Mulder, how are you guys coming along on the case?" Veronica interjected with a sharp snap of her fingers.

"That's between me and Jughead,V," Betty responded. Again, he felt another foot knock against his. He loved the way she linked the two of them together, ' _Between me and Jughead'_.

* * *

He replayed those words in his head later that night, lying in the chilly silence of the school's utility closet. Reaching under his pillow, he withdrew the pair of earbuds she'd lent him while they'd been working on drafts in the office the other day. They smelled of her perfume, something vaguely floral without being sickly sweet. He'd caught that same scent as he stood behind her in the Blossom's house. She probably sprayed some onto her wrists, he figured, and against the delicate hollow of her throat. As he plugged them into his phone, Jughead smirked to think she'd probably never ask for them back. He scrolled through his Spotify recommendations, skipping over Floyd though his sister would be appalled. He was about to select some Bowie, when his phone buzzed with a message.

 _Betty: Hey are you awake?_

His upper lip quirked, and he waited a few minutes to respond.

 _No, in the middle of a very deep sleep._

He imagined the way she'd roll her eyes and smiled.

 _Betty: Very funny. Just wondering if you'd like to come over for breakfast tomorrow._

What an unexpected development indeed.


End file.
